1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) electrical connector, and in particular to a ZIF connector with a cover lead-in device.
2. The Prior Art
A zero insertion force (ZIF) connector comprises a casing constituting a base and a cover fixed together and defining an interior space therebetween for receiving a slide plate which is movable between an engaged position and a released position. The cover defines a plurality of holes for receiving pins of an electronic device, such as a central processing unit positioned thereon. The base retains a plurality of contacts therein. When the slide plate is moved to the engaged position, electrical connection is formed between the pins of the electronic device and the contacts of the connector. When the slide plate is moved to the released position, the pins are electrically disconnected from the contacts.
However, the structure of the conventional ZIF connector prohibits the cover from being efficiently and readily fixed to the base due to the difficulty of precisely positioning the cover with respect to the base. Furthermore, the slide plate imposes a frictional force on the cover during movement thereof. The conventional ZIF connector does not provide means for preventing the cover from separating from the base due to such a frictional force.
Thus, it is desired to have a ZIF connector that provides an efficient and secure engagement between a cover and a base thereby eliminating the problems discussed above.